ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Torres
Drouchebag Torres, sometimes known as Drew Torres, Drewsh/Drouche, Useless Ass Bitch, The Whore of Babylon, that THING, Devilspawn, or simply''' Douche', is an unintentional villain protagonist and slut in Degrassshit, aka New Degrassi. He is the worst Degrassi character in the history of the show, and that's saying a lot considering the show has Eli. He is one of the largest reasons why this show has become awful beyond all imagining. Likes to spend his time by trying to destroy people who are better than him and fapping to himself in his mirror. Also likes to insult people and lash out at them when he gets reminded at how much of an inbred moron he is. 1000% of the time when you point how much of a useless sack of shit he is, his fans will always point at that he's "hot." Never mind that they're wrong about that, but it also proves how shallow and worthless this barely human scum is. Also Drew is currently the most homophobic person on the show right now. At least Owen never did anything as bad as Drew's hate crime against Riley, and at least Adam isn't his own brother. Family Adam Torres: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too good for Drouchebag, but gets neglected and treated like shit by him and the "writers." Drew has gone after every single girl he has an itnerest in (Bianca, Fiona, Katie), and doesn't even seem to develop an interest in girls until his younger brother likes them first (Alli came after him, poor girl). Then he dated Bianca after she outed him, ripped his clothes off, called him an ugly girl, and said she would murder him LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG BEFORE she apologized. Secondly he's good friends with Owen (another Douchebag scum of the Earth) even though he gay bashed him and threw him into a glass door and NEVER APOLOGIZED. Great brother my fuckin' white ass! Oh and btw, Adam just ignoring all this doesn't make him nice, and it doesn't make him forgiving, it makes him a '''doormat'. Being nice to someone who's cruel to you is NOT a good thing. Adam's mother needs a fucking medal when she finally called her drunken mistake of a son out on his bullshit. Hopefully she'll do it again. Adam is a transgendered, which would explain why Drouche treats him badly. Also, Adam is more of a man then Drew will ever be. Drop those shorts and see how much bigger Adam's clit is than Drouche's tiny penis. Relationships Alli Banderpi: She went after Drouche because she used to have poor self-esteem and he was an asshole like her ex, Johnny. She once tried to help him with his schoolwork because he's too stupid to get it done himself (never mind the fact that he's in remedial classes), causing him to lash out at her and hurt her feelings because she's WAY smarter than him (like most people). Sadly, Alli had low self-esteem at the time, so she didn't mind. Tried to pressure her into sex and succeeded (because his scrawny limp dick is the most important thing to him) and was only interested in her because of that. She had to fite to get him to acknowledge her in public (WHY THE HELL IS SHE WASTING HER TIME ON HIM?!). Then he cheated on her with Bianca, but she forgave him because she had no self respect. The second time he did it (Surprise, surprise) and refused to take responsibility for his actions she fortunately had grown enough to kick him to the curb like he deserved. You go Alli! Unfortunately, due to what happened to her Alli was so messed up from it that she had to switch schools. Drouche? He was pissed that none of the other girls would touch him. Bianca DeSalsa: Eventually all the other girls in the school FINALLY learned better than to even touch him, but Bianca was lonely and decided to risk catching something from him, so she was the only one to give him the time of day. Of course he blew her off at first because he blamed all his problems on her (losing Alli, losing his popularity) and acted too good for her. But eventually when it was clear that no other girl wanted to risk catching AIDS from him, he accepted her. But then when he took 'Shrooms and lost a basketball game (like he would've done good at it anyways. Wait what kind of lightweight pussy gets high off of 'shrooms?) he once again insulted her very harshly and blamed his problems on her, and she looked she had been kicked. She took him back because she sadly very poor self-esteem. But then when he had problems with a gang, he called her a whore when he caught her with Vince (remember the guy from the same gang that her attempted rapist was from) and outright stated that everything was her fault evne though she was almost raped and is going through worse shit than him. This is your so-called hero? Hopefully she'll have learned better by now, but probably not as she's sadly been caught up in the grip of the dreaded Gary Stu. Katie Matlin: This poor girl is new to Degrasshit, so she sadly doesn't know better than to stay away from Drouchebag. So far he's tried to pressure her into sex, btu she has enough self-respect to not give in. Secondly, he's tried to threaten her into breaking up with Marisol (even though they already made up) or he "won't be around" (which would actually be good for her psyche). It seems like he's inevitably losing interest in her, because of the fact that he seems to only be satisfied in relationships when he is in control. Do not give in to this sack of shit Katie! You go girl! Though she contradicts herself in that she says "Clurr is DRAMAAAA" but she dates a character who's done nothing BUT cause drama for others. As of lately, he is cheated on her. BIG SURPRISE THURR. That means Drouche has been unfaithful to EVERY girl he's ever been with. And people think this douchebag is a good boyfriend? Treatment of other people This misogynist bastard has barely interacted with other people (thank God) but so far he's acted lime he's better than his "friends" in The Way We Get By even though he's only with Bianca because no other girl would even touch him. Also, he gay bashed and committed a hate crime against the far better Riley Stavros (one of Degrassi friendliests and most talented) because he's a far superior athlete than him, smarter, hotter and refused to bow to his whims. Plus, Riley's gay, which is also part of the reason why Drew hates him. Narcissistic Personality Disorder/Psychopath Let's get one thing clear here. Drew Torries is a lying, manipulative snake. Let me explain why... Drouchebag has displayed most signs of Narcisstic Personality Disorder. Let's go through this slowly, since this is a LOT. Btw, this is a conversation I had with a very intelligent and mature friend. #'Moi': NPD is basically "one half" of sociopathy. They're both utterly incapable of true remorse (or indeed, even SEEING the consequences of their actions. Everything is ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS somoene's else's fault! They may SAY it's their ffault, but if they do it'll be like "If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself," which is what Voldemort says in the beginning of DH. Other people either "antagonize" them or "have it coming."). They're not capable of REAL love. They both only have feelings FOR THEMSLEVES. A Narcissist can show "sympathy" in a way SOME people, but once that empathy requires them to make even have even a TRACE of selflessness, it's turned off like a light switch. Unlike true Socios, Narcissists CAN feel some amount of "affection" for people if the person is "worthy" of their compassion, however, a person will ALWAYS eventually lose their "worthiness" in the eyes of their Narcissist. Also, people who are BETTER than them at something or get more attention than them INFURIATES them and the N will try to DESTROY that person (this is shown PERFECTLY when Drew gay bashes Riley). They have hair trigger tempers, and fly into what is called "Narcissistic Rage" when they believe that someone has damaged their ego in some way (Drew's shown to be extremely effective at lashing out and cutting people down with his words when they ** him off, like when Alli did his report better than him and proved that she is vastly more intelligent). They come on strong and first and initially put their "friends and love interests" on a pedestal (but, again, once they don't live up to the N's hypocritical expectations...) and are quite charming and glib at first. And of course, they're arrogant and self-absorbed to extreme degrees. Like sociopaths, N's are capable of performing acts of evil which can cripple people and have an almost superhuman talent for knowing what to say to cut people down (or at least the smart ones, ie, not Drew). Unlike socios though, Ns are not risk takers. The reason why you hear about socios in movies and books and stuff is because they take very foolish risks, whereas Ns like to keep their evil and manipulations within the bounds of the law (for the most part). Also, unlike socios, Ns DO want friends, but it's like "Oh poor me! I will never be able to find an equal!" *plays world's smallest violin* They're capable of self pity (in the sense that they're not getting their "proper due") but are incapable of TRUE self-hatred and shame. Like you already mentioned how Drew expects people to bow to his whims, even when he's only been around for one day, this is very true to a Narcissist (a Narcissist is God Himself/Herself. Giving him/her what they want is the LEAST you can do). #'Him': Drew actually sounds very much like an NPD, which if you look back when he decides to help Bianca during Grade 9 Orientation (after he verbally attacks and browbeats her about Vince,first) it seems rather selfishly motivated. He steals her phone and meets Vince behind her back,then at prom he does seem love the attention he gets for bringing "poor little Bianca" along as fifth wheel.Drew is an unpleasent character and with so many episodes focussed on him in S11 it made it all the worse for me. #'Moi': Would you argue to the end that he's an N? Personally him being an N would make him far more tolerable. #'Him': There's definitely something up with his character and the comparisons you make all really do apply to him.I would feel comfortable saying his character is a Narcissist.That may not be what the writers intended but that's what they got. I've personally had some extremely unpleasant run ins with a Narcissist (or two, or three) over a long period, and the more and more I think about it, the more like a Malignant Narcissist Drouchebag seems. He may not be a raging lunatic (most of the time. In the new episodes his temper's gotten way worse), but there's a difference between Stable Narcissists (ones who get their asses kissed and get what they want, ie Drew) and maladjusted Narcissists (the ones more prone to terrifying fits of rage and self pity). Most recently he's gotten misdiagonised as having PTSD. This is offensive to people with ACTUAL PTSD, but really was ANYONE expecting them to do something right by now? Diagnostic criteria I was looking at psychological disorders and the ones for Narcissism, Antisocial Personality Disorder, and pscyhopathy all made me think of Drew. Let’s just run him through the Diagnostic criteria for Narcissistic Personality Disorder: #'Has a grandiose sense of self-importance (e.g., exaggerates achievements and talents, expects to be recognized as superior without commensurate achievements).' When he blackmailed Riley into being QB 1 and captain. He acted as if people should just bow down to him and accept that he is the best. He acted as if Adam should just step aside and let him have Fiona. #'Is preoccupied with fantasies of unlimited success, power, brilliance, beauty, or ideal love.' You could say that he is obsessed with ideal love, as it is clear that not every girl is worthy of his affection (Marisol, Bianca initially, him cheating on Alli and Katie, him dumping Bianca). #'Believes that he or she is "special" and unique and can only be understood by, or should associate with, other special or high-status people (or institutions).' He acted as if he is above Wesley. He has also made it clear than not every girl is worthy of his affections (he only dated Bianca because all the other girls learned better than to touch him. And remember when he dated Alli? She’s the one who had to do all the work in the relationship.) He treats his own (FTM) brother like crap. #'Requires excessive admiration.' When he blackmailed Riley. Bitching Alli out for doing his homework. #'Has a sense of entitlement, i.e., unreasonable expectations of especially favorable treatment or automatic compliance with his or her expectations.' When he blackmailed Riley. He also expected Alli to take him back after cheating on her twice. He also expected Adam to stand aside and let him have Fiona. #'Is interpersonally exploitative, i.e., takes advantage of others to achieve his or her own ends.' When he blackmailed Riley or used Bianca and Alli for sex. When he said that Adam's not really a guy in order to demotivate him into letting him "have" Fiona. #'Lacks empathy: is unwilling to recognize or identify with the feelings and needs of others.' He has no problem cheating on girls he supposedly cares about, committing hate crimes, bullying his own brother, abandoning his girlfriend and blaming all his problems on her. #'Is often envious of others or believes others are envious of him or her.' When he blackmailed Riley. #'Shows arrogant, haughty behaviors or attitudes. '''This is pretty much his defining trait. Wow, that’s EVERY single trait of NPD. Note that whenever psychologists examine people in real life, only FIVE traits are required to indicate a diagnosis. Drew meets every single one of them. Antisocial Personality Disorder I noticed that he meets other criteria as well. This is from ''WHO’s International Statistical Classification of Disease and Related Health Problems, tenth edition. This is for Antisocial Personality Personality Disorder (aka what’s strongly related to sociopathy). Let’s just him run through these, shall we? Note that ASPD is indicated by three or more of the following. #'Callous unconcern for the feelings of others. '''When he committed a hate crime against Riley, he laughed in Riley’s face. He has been unfaithful with every girl he’s ever been in a relationship with. He has bullied his own brother and called his FTM brother a girl. #'Gross and persistent attitude of irresponsibility and disregard for social norms, rules, and obligations.' See above. #'Incapacity to maintain enduring relationships, though having no difficulty in establishing them.' He is very charming, however he has been unfaithful to every girl he’s ever been in a relationship with. #'Very'' low tolerance to frustration and a low threshold for discharge of aggression, including violence.' Punched a hole in his wall, beat another guy into unconsciousness, scared Adam with physical intimidation, fought Fitz. #'Incapacity to experience guilt or to profit from experience, particularly punishment. '''Alli did not take him back whenever he cheated on her for the second time. Didn’t stop him from cheating on Katie. I've already talked about his lack of remorse. #'Markedly prone to blame others or to offer plausible rationalizations for the behavior that has brought the person into conflict with society. When he was trying to get Alli to take him back, he blamed it all on Bianca instead of taking responsibility for his own actions. When he dumped Bianca, he blamed his problems on her even though she was almost raped and she slept with a boy she hates in order to save his selfish ass. Also, when he was gaybashing Riley, he denied being a homophobe. When those mushrooms he took caused him to lose a basketball game, he blamed it on Bianca instead of admitting that he's the one who took them. That’s every single diagnostic criteria, people. Hare's Psychopathy Checklist Now let’s run him through Hare’s Psychopathy Checklist. Factor 1: Personality "Aggressive narcissism" #'''Glibness/superficial charm. I’ll admit he’s very charming. Look at all the fans he has. #'Grandiose sense of self-worth.' This has already been mentioned. #'Pathological lying.' He has lied to every girl he’s been in a relationship with. He lied about blackmailing Riley. All of this with a straight face. #'Cunning/manipulative.' He successfully manipulated Alli into doing whatever he wanted until he cheated on her for a second time. He successfully blackmailed Riely into getting what he wanted. #'Lack of remorse or guilt. Do I really need to go over this again? #'Shallow affect (genuine emotion is short-lived and egocentric). His '''empathy for his brother’s plights evaporated after that one (arguably out-of-character) attempt to beat up Fitz. All of his actual angst has been directed entirely towards himself. #'Callousness; lack of empathy.' He will spit and walk all over your feelings. I’ve already talked about this. #'Failure to'' accept responsibility for own actions. '''When he cheated on Alli for the second time (and first time) he blamed it all on Bianca instead of taking responsibility for his actions. I already mentioned how he blamed all his problems on Bianca when he dumped her. Also, when he took those mushrooms, he blamed Bianca for tempting him instead of admitting that he's the one who made the decision to do it. Factor 2: Case history "Socially deviant lifestyle.” '''Ne ed for stimulation/proneness to boredom.' Always needs to be the center of attention. Cheating on multiple girls. Parasitic lifestyle. You could say this. Whenever he cheated on Alli, Alli was so fucked up from what he did to her that she had to switch schools. Poor behavioral control. Cheating on multiple girls. Taking mushrooms on a whim. Lack of realistic long-term goals. Do we know ANYTHING about his dreams? Also he has now dropped out of school, though I suppose dropping out is an alternative to coming in the bottom 10% of the class. Impulsivity. Cheating on multiple girls, punching a hole in the wall, getting into a fight with Fitz. Taking those mushrooms. Irresponsibility. Being a bad brother to Adam (being friends with Owen, calling him a girl, using physical intimidation on him). Dumping his girlfriends when they’re most vulnerable (Bianca during the “gang” fiasco, Katie after she got out of rehab). Dropping out of school. Juvenile delinquency. Committing a hate crime against Riley. Destruction of private property. Almost killing a cop (I know he didn’t go through with it, but that fact that he ALMOST killed somebody…). Assaulting Fitz. Recreational drug use. Early behavior problems. We don’t know that much about him, though I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that he PROBABLY had these. Revocation of conditional release. He’s never been arrested, sadly. Traits not correlated with either factor Promiscuous sexual behavior. We are talking about Drew here right? Many short-term marital relationships. He was never married, but every one of his relationships have been short term. Criminal versatility. Destruction of private property, illegal cage fighting, hate crimes, assaulting Fitz, assaulting gansta-face boy (can’t remember his name), underage drinking, recreational drug use, almost murdering a cop. Acquired behavioural sociopathy/sociological conditioning (Item 21: a newly identified trait i.e. a person relying on sociological strategies and tricks to deceive). 'Lying to Alli about being faithful, pressuring Alli into sex, committing a hate crime against Riley in order to get something he didn’t deserve, trying to pressure Katie into not being friends with Marisol. That’s twenty out of twenty-two psychopathy traits. Not even Edward Cullen got that many. The more and more I think about it, the less and less likable Drew becomes. Drew is a selfish, self-centered, lazy, arrogant, spoiled, cheating (in more way than one), callous, homophobic, misogynist ''asshole. There is absolutely nothing likable about him whatsoever and the fact that so many girls are wishing for him to be their abusive, narcissistic boyfriend makes me shudder. Homophobe fag People claim he's not a homophobe because, well... He said he's not! I mean, he's lied about literally EVERYTHING else, so why would he lie about this as well? '''Logic: Um, what? The fact that he lies about everything makes it more likely he's lying about not being a homophobe, not less. Drouche fans: GO AWAY, LOGIC! Anyways, he cares about Adam, who's transgendered, so therefore he's not homophobic. Logic:: Um, what? Transgendereds =/= gay people. Just because someone's not transphobic doesn't mean they're not homo''phobic. Besides, Adam is a boy who likes girls, and is therefor straight. '''Drouche fan:' GO AWAY, LOGIC! And not only that, but he's friends with Fiona and Imogene. Logic: Um, what? Sexy lesbians =/= gay men. Lots of homophobes have no problem with sexy lesbians because they're hot and. Even some female homophobes only have issues with gay people of their own sex. Drouche fans: '''''GO AWAY, LOGIC! Well, he's friends with Tristan, so there! Logic: Um, what? First of all, Tristan is a campy gay guy, so therefore Drouche wouldn't consider him a "threat" to his attractiveness, popularity, or masculinity. Secondly, you people have harped on about his alleged character development. So just because he's not a homophobe now doesn't mean he didn't used to be one. Drouche fans: DIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!! *pulls out knife and stabs logic to death* Anyways, if you can't agree with this, then you're stupid and a biased hater. Logic: *bleeds to death in the corner.* Fake Posttraumatic Stress Disorder The "writers" needed some kind of excuse to heap a pity party on their favorite character so they misdiagnosed him with PTSD. In the REAL WORLD (which this crappy show left behind in season 10) this is a disorder SO severe that it fucks up a person's ENTIRE LIFE and by definition makes it so that one is incapable of living life normally without proper treatment, nopenopenope it makes Drouche into a ultimate fighting champion, makes him into a Woobie (bullshit) and gives him an excuse to treat people (Adam, Bianca, Katie, KC, no doubt more people offscreen) like shit (as if he ever need an excuse before?). Add to that he doesn't you know, actually meet the criteria for it. But I guess we can't have ANYTHING getting in the way of our precious Black Hole Stu now can we? Gary Stu When you take into consideration and what Spotlight Stealing Karma Houdini he is it becomes extremely damn obvious that Drouche is a Gary Stu of EPIC proportions. In fact I'd argue he's a Black Hole Sue. EVERY character who interacts with him faces SOME kind of drama (Alli had to SWITCH SCHOOLS because of what Drouche did to her! He treats Adam like crap, gaybashed Riley, etc.) and yet they STILL find a way to TRY to make him seem like the good guy then yeah. The only character who HASN'T really suffered from this is Eli, who is also the Creator's Pet and hasn't interacted with Drouche at all. Really, Stohn heaps all kinds of attention on Eli but this is just a diversionary tactic to hide the fact that Drouche is a far worse Gary Stu than Eli will probably ever be. People whine about Emma and Mia but neither of them are anything compared to Drouche because at least they sometimes got called out on their behavior and they STILL faced ACTUAL obstacles as opposed to fake issues designed to kiss their asses. Pretty much EVERYONE who interacts with Drouche has acted out of character in some way (Riley taping him to a flagpole, Alli petitioning Owen for sex, Owen "almost raping" Alli, Bianca being nice, Adam being a doormat, Sav being a bad brother to Alli, PTSD being easy) and with EVERYONE who interacts with him he has a way of making it feel like it's all about him even if it's supposed to be their story, so he's pretty much a Black Hole Sue. I can imagine him going up against Edward Cullen in a match called "Battle of the Stus" to see which work bends over backwards farther to kiss their respective Stu's ass. Also I find it funny that Ziley, a fan favorite couple and mostly healthy (stop being a judgemental asshole dude) relationship lost to him and Alli an outright abusive relationship. But why am I bothering to call attention to this? It's pretty obvious they hate us LGBT people anyways. The Fans Drouche fans can typically be split into multiple groups based on demographic (straight girls, gay boys, and straight boys) and levels of dedication (sane and batshit insane/fan and fanbrat). Attempting to get into a reasonable discussion with them on why Drouche is a shitty person and character will cause them to make shitty arguments HAHA WHAT ARGUMENTS? Most, if not all Drouche fans, when confronted with a well put together argument will instead of trying to defend him resort to Ad Hominem attacks and death threats (yes, death threats) until the opposing gets fed up with their petty, childish, high school bullshit and gives up. Common characteristics and warning signs that a person is Drouche fan Being a Drouche fan is characterized by a lack of empathy, blind, batshit devotedness to Drew, and shows a pervasive disregard for the rights and properties of others, as indicated by five or more of the following: People who are between the ages of 9 and 15 are particularly susceptible to being a Drouche fan. There are also certain traits that while they are not diagnostic, they are nonetheless warning signs that a person is a Drouche fanbrat: If someone you know is a Drouche fan or you now realize that they are a Drouche fan, PLEASE realize that these people are sick and twisted; you cannot help them. Drouche fans are dangerous, rabid individuals and should be treated with extreme caution. Stay far away from them. ***'Straight girls:' Nigh universally believe him to be "hawt," even they would be wrong. ****'Number of straight girl fans who have put up a halfway decent argument in favor of Drouche:' 1 ***'Gay boys:' Again, are under the false impression that he is "hawt." Usually ignore the fact that Drew is a homophobe. ****'Number of gay boy fans who have put up a halfway decent argument in favor of Drouche': 1 ***'Straight boys:' I know, I know I know this seems contradictory, but bear with me. While it's true that they probably don't think Drouche is "hawt," when you think about they're the only group he is not inhrenently offensive to. Girls should be offended by him because he's a misogynist; gay boys should be offended by him because he's a homophobe. Thus, straight boys are hte onlly group of people who he is not offensive towards. Also, when you think about it, he is WISH FULLFILLMENT: Like most, if not all Gary Stus, he is some form of wish fullfillment. 1)Drouche gets to treat everyone around him like shit (Adam, Bianca, KC, Alli, Katie, Riley, Wesley, etc.) yet despite the fact that he is a fucking terrible excuse for a person he still gets loyal friends and hot girls. 2)He has a "nice body." 3)He is popular. 4)NOTHING ever really gets in his way, including Fake PTSD. So, Drouche is actually the perfect wish fullfillment for a straight boy. His abuse of Riley People seem to have gotten it into their heads that he made with Riley because he supposedly stuck up for him whenever the other football players made fun of him. No, this is either Class A OOC behavior (because the HBICs could not STAND to have their most hated character have a totally justified hatred of their second most favorite Creator's Pet), or a better explanation is that, while yes, he is in fact a moron, he's not enough of a moron (or he was still being OOC) enough to not know that the team needed to work together with their best player and captain. If you really think that Drouche was being nice to Riley after everything he's done to Riley without so much as an ounce of remorse, or that it was in-character, then you're as much a moron as Drouche, and you also need to learn how forgiveness and apologies work. And Riley did not forgive him. He glared ''at Drouche. Meaning, to date, Riley has been the only character to forgive Drouche after being issued a fake non-apology. Why Drouche is popular with girls Seriously, what the actual fuck did Drouche tell Wesley? "Treat the girl like crap and pretend they're beneath you're affections"? Naww, he doesn't have a vocabulary that extensive. And he would also bullshit Wesley and tell him some method that Drouche doesn't use, even though Drouche ''thinks he uses it. Seriously, just watch the video; that's how Drouche gets women, though I'm sure he thinks of himself as oh-so-nice and wonderful. TL;DR If you don't feel like reading all this, Drouche is basically Angra Mainyu. Alli_Derp.jpg|Alli looking back on dating Drew. tumblr_lq41oldRMQ1qgs86ro1_r1_500.jpg|Drew whenever someone starts talking about Quantum Mechanics. *brain gives out. UGH TOO HARD* Madlittlegirl.gif|Even this awesome kid hates Drew. 122waaambulance.jpg|The fans' reaction whenever you don't bow down to the God that is Drouche. 500px-Elfen lied logo.jpg|Drew, meet Lucy! ^_^ DISGUSTIHATEYOU.jpg|My reaction to any time Drew opens his mouth. Paul2.png|Me whenever Drew gaybashed Riley. tumblr_lfgi2hBGkv1qdusbdo1_500.jpg|You mean you don't want Scarlett to give you a blowjob, Drew? Racist. Category:Bitchy/asshole characters Category:Derp Category:Herp to my derp Category:Degrassi Category:Fug Category:Misogynists Category:Herp Category:Ghey Category:Disliked Characters Category:Should be bashed Category:Whores Category:Guidos Category:Bad people Category:Lisps Category:Abusive boyfriends Category:Absolute Disgrace Category:I fite u Category:I kik u Category:He works out Category:Homophobia Category:Fake Posttraumatic Stress Disorder Category:I FUCKIN FITE DRU Category:He got highh off of den shroomz Category:Derpist Category:U Category:Tell Category:Me Category:2 Category:Play Category:Basketball Category:Mary Sue Category:TERRIBLE ACTORS Category:Edwart Sullen copier Category:YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG Category:People who treat other people like shit Category:Bullies Category:Narcissistic Personality Disorder Category:Pack mentality Category:Hypocrites Category:I DONT LEIK GHEY PPL Category:Clitordick Category:Losers who dropped out of high school Category:People who fit Hare's Psychopathy Checklist Category:Jersey Shore Category:People who deserve to die Category:Complete Monster Category:Twilight Category:Demons Category:The cancer that is killing Degrassi Category:Should've An Hero'd instead of Cam Category:What do you mean being thrown into a crappy relationship plot isn't character development? Category:Absolute suckishness Category:Unliked characters Category:Airheads. Category:Complete waste of thought Category:Has sex with girls and dumps them Category:Robin Thicke